


The skeletons in my closet

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really really old poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeletons in the closet

I don't have  
a closet  
my skeletons  
sit with me  
sometimes  
I get scared  
but then I remember  
they're only bones  
they can't hurt me


	2. Poke

sometimes they like to  
poke me while I work  
it hurts but  
I try to   
stay strong  
I know it's  
not their fault  
after all  
they're made that way


	3. Bones

taking a look  
they're very  
pretty  
white and  
intricate,  
delicate ribcages  
contrasted with  
thick femurs  
the skull plating nothing but  
thin lines,  
beauty.


	4. My skeletons

They like to  
follow me  
and I don't mind  
I like the company  
they don't talk  
much we still  
understand without  
pointless chatter  
it's easier  
to talk to  
them than  
to "normal" people


	5. Parade

I see some people,  
who're scared  
of their skeletons  
but, to me  
they just  
look angry in a  
I'm not  
that bad  
kind of way  
some people actually  
parade them around,  
comparing  
how scary  
they are  
but I think they  
just look  
sad in a  
am I that bad  
kind of way  
my skeletons  
just look  
lonely  
sort of like  
me which must  
be why I talk  
to them


	6. Click clack

click clack  
the bones go  
crick crack  
my fingers go  
I guess in the end,  
my skeletons are a part of me.


End file.
